


The Way You Fell On My Feet (oh darling, I fell for you)

by allthelovetohlnlz, anchormeetsrope



Category: One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Another one that is important that i should tell here is, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fights, Fluff, Liam works with Harry, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Smut, You can say, Zayn is a teacher, almost forgot!, and, and yeah that is it., as an event organiser, but for shiall and ziam, but is kind of on a vacation, but like only between larry, but not the physical ones obviously, but there is some of it, but they are there hence mentioned, harry owns the even organising company, i mean I can’t really say so yeah, i mean I think of all their girlfriends as “beardsl, its a, louis works as a teacher too, niall is on his way to being a musician, not that much, soooo yeah! That’s it, the beards would be mentioned, the sisters make quite less appearance, uhmm what else, wedding organiser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthelovetohlnlz/pseuds/allthelovetohlnlz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchormeetsrope/pseuds/anchormeetsrope
Summary: Tensions were running high among his parents, the constant fighting and shouting had gotten too much. Hence, Zayn decided to have a timeout. Therefore, he called up his best mate, Louis, knowing he would always be welcome here. However, he knew that Louis didn’t live alone as he has been in a relationship since he was 18. Hence, why he felt a bit awkward about staying over at Louis’ but Louis had ensured him that Harry was perfectly fine with it. As Harry had welcomed him, Zayn knew that there was no problem.However, what he didn’t know was that he was here for a reason which was going to have a huge impact on his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anchormeetsrope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchormeetsrope/gifts).



**Chapter** **1**

“Why do I always let you talk me into these things?” Zayn frustratingly asks, looking at his best mate who is grinning from ear to ear.

“Wipe that smile off from your face, would ya?” The grin on Louis’ face just got bigger. “Oh come on Zayn. It’ll be fun and you came to London to release some tension so I’m just helping ya.” Louis bumped his shoulder with Zayn’s as he started to walk slightly ahead of him.

That’s true, Zayn thought. Tensions were running high among his parents, the constant fighting and shouting had gotten too much. Hence, he decided to have a timeout. Therefore, he called up his best mate, Louis, knowing he would always be welcome here. However, he knew that Louis didn’t live alone as he has been in a relationship since he was 18. Hence, why he felt a bit awkward about staying over at Louis’ but Louis had ensured him that Harry was perfectly fine with it. Harry!

That brought Zayn to a halt. “Remind me why can’t you ask Harry to do this with you?” Zayn asks, running his hand through his hair, messing them further.

“Because.” At that moment, Louis turns knowing that Zayn has stopped. Rolling his eyes, Louis sighs. “Hazza’s going to take me on a date here and I don’t want him to know that I already know. You know how he gets when his surprise is ruined.” Louis huffs, turning back and starts walks again.

“Oh for sure, I do.” Zayn snorted, remembering the time when Louis’ “surprise” birthday party was pretty much ruined when Niall asked Louis which cake flavour would he like for the birthday party that Harry was throwing for him. Poor lad had a heart attack there. Chuckling at the memory, Zayn joined Louis.

“Yeah, yeah fucker. I know what you’re remembering.”

“And we’re still meeting Niall?”

“Doesn’t exactly know why we’re meeting. He just thinks it’s a reunion sort of. Was blowing up me phone about it constantly.”

“Yours too, huh?” Nodding, Louis stopped walking making Zayn almost bump into him. Realising they had reached the ice rink, Zayn groaned.

“We’re really doing this.” Turning back to look at Zayn, Louis gave him a mischievous smile. “Don’t look so gloomy, Zayn. You don’t know what you might find.”

Zayn raised his eyebrows which gave the impression of “are you kidding me?”. Louis laughed once again and opened the door. A cold wave of air hit Zayn making him pull his leather jacket closer to him.

“Fuck it.”

*****************

“Louis, I swear if I knew you were this bad at ice skating, I would’ve never come with you.” Zayn’s strained voice showed how much this was taking a toll on him.

“Z, shut the fuck up and help me!” Louis stretched his arms. Niall was too busy laughing his ass off. Groaning, Zayn tried to pick up Louis from the ice rink but ended up being unbalanced causing him to topple on Louis.

“Oh fuck! Get off!”

“I’m trying!”

Niall’s laugh just got louder causing most of the people to look in their direction. Louis cheeks turned bright red that caused a laugh to escape from Zayn, too.

“Fuck you, both! Fuck you!” Louis cursed, earning a gasp from nearby as a mother looked at him with wide eyes.

“Oh fuck, sorry!” Louis shouted which just made things worse causing Zayn and Niall to laugh harder. “Oh yeah yeah! Lads, let’s have a laugh! This is so much fun!” Louis infuriatingly tried to get up on his own causing him to land on his ass.

Rolling his eyes, Zayn got up, steadying himself on his skates. “Come on, Lou.” Getting Louis on his feet was another problem. Whenever he tried, he would end up falling before he even could stand up properly.

“Like this, Tommo.” Niall demonstrated by putting his hands on his lap and turning on his hands and knees. “You go on your hands and knees-“ This was some kind of a trigger to Louis which caused him to burst out in giggles. As much as Zayn loved his best mate laughing, he didn’t even want to think the reason behind it.

“Come on, Tommo. We all know you and Harry went hands and knees for 2 days straight so can you concentrate!”

A bright red blush overcame on Louis cheeks spreading to the neck. “You fuckers wait till I get off from these fucking skates!” Louis’ Doncaster accent just got thicker as he grew angrier.

“Come on Loueh, we know you can do it.” Zayn encouraged him, stretching his hands out for him. Taking a deep breath, Louis tried again and with help from both the other lads he was finally on his feet.

“Yeahhhh!”

“Now, we’re gonna leave your arms, okay?” As Zayn saw Louis nod, he dropped his arm slowly, moving away slightly, maintaining his own balance.

“Uh.. Lads what am I supposed to do?” Louis spoke, keeping his arms suspended in the air as Niall moved away, too. A laugh almost escaped as Zayn saw Louis’ posture. His arms were completely stretched out, with his knees bending and his ass bended popping out.

“You know how you march?” Louis nodded not really noticing how hard it was for Zayn to speak as he was trying to stiffle his giggles. “Do that, but stay in once place.”

Trying to do that, Louis ended up on the floor once again. “Oh for fucks sake!”

Zayn muffled his laugh by putting his fist on his mouth. Clearing his throat, Zayn got Louis up once again.

They’re going to be here for a long time.

About thirty minutes later, Louis was able to skate without much help from both of his friends but still freaked out slightly making Zayn stay closer to him.

Niall was off skating as if he was on his own show but both of them knew he was only trying to impress this guy who had shown his interest in him. Zayn looked at Louis and both of them gave each other a mischievous smile. Zayn knew what Louis meant and shook his head smiling as they both skated to where Niall was with Louis getting loads of help from Zayn.

Just as Niall was about to skate forward, Zayn dipped and skated right in front of him but moved away from his path, just in time, causing him to fall. Louis burst out laughing as Niall plummeted into the ice. Zayn stopped right next to Louis, highfiving him and turned giving a playful smirk to Niall.

“Fuckers. You guys are fuckers!” Niall muttered under his breath as he tried to get up from the ice rink, embarrassment showing on his cheeks which had turned pink. Louis looked at the guy Niall was trying to impress, shaking his head. The lad was smiling with his dimples on display knowing fully well that Niall was trying to impress him.

Before Louis could check him out properly, he felt a whoosh of air as Niall glided past him. He was going after Zayn, who already had a head start. Zayn, effortlessly, skated trying to get an angry Niall off from his back.

Laughing loudly, he looked back to find Niall quite few miles away. He heard it before he felt it.

A loud screech. A thud.

Stopping himself right there, he found a man right in front of him. Lying on the snow. The man had fallen on his feet.

“Hey, man, you okay?”

Zayn, immediately got on his knees. Just as the guy turned to look at Zayn, Niall ended up next to them.

“You okay there, buddy?” Niall asked, too.

“Yeah, I’m so sorry.”

The young man turned and Zayn felt his heart stop.

“Sorry, you okay?”

A cute cheek dimple appeared on the man’s cheek that Zayn wanted to touch, desperately. However, he stopped himself. The man’s cute, dimply and embarrassed smile made Zayn completely numb. He saw his lips move.. his pink lips that he just wanted to kiss so badly. The blush on the man’s cheeks just grew more deeper when he realised that Zayn was staring at him.

Niall cleared his throat that helped get Zayn out of his thoughts and for the first time Zayn was thankful to be distracted or else God knows what would’ve happened.

“S’okay.” Zayn gulped. The young man gave him a shy smile and got up. Putting his hand forward, he looked at Zayn expectantly who just stared at the huge hand spread out in-front of him.

Shaking his head, he took his hand which looked very rough but turned out to be the softest ones he had ever touched. The man’s steady hand completely engulfed Zayn’s tinnier ones. And okay, he would never like to admit that he was tiny but this man just made him feel like that, and all that he had done right now was touch his hand.

Smiling embarrassingly, he got up.

“Thanks for almost saving me.” The young man gave him a smile and just like that he skated away, Louis joined them.

“Well well well, looks our Zaynie has a lil crush!” Louis teased him throwing an arm around his neck. Zayn lost his balance as he was still looking to where the guy had gone but was able to regain it.

“Shut up Loueh!”

Niall joined him on the other side. “Zayn for sure does have a crush on him!”

“Look who's talking.” Zayn retorted pointing to the place where they had seen the guy who had now disappeared.

Niall’s cheeks turned bright red. “Shut it.”Both of them laughed out loud which embarrassed Niall further.

However, Zayn’s mind was still on the man who had fallen on his feet. Shaking his head, he tuned back to the conversation that was going on between the other two which mainly consisted of Louis teasing Niall and Niall getting nervous.

“Okay okay. Break it off you two. Louis, don’t bully Niall!” Zayn winked at Niall, who showed the middle finger to him. Just then the buzzer went off, which meant that it was time to leave. All three of them headed towards the doorway.

Taking the skates off, they put on their shoes. “Well this was a success!” Louis clapped his hands as he headed out. Zayn, nodding, smiling at his mate.

“Yeah it was.” Louis turned back to walk forward but stopped on his tracks which caused Zayn to bump into him.

“For fucks sake, Loueh!”

“Uh, Zayn I think this is for you.” Louis turned to look at Zayn suggestively, mouthing “fuck him” as he walked to where Niall was.

Frowning, Zayn looked up to see what he was talking about, almost letting out a gasp. Almost.

It was the guy from the rink. The one who had a cute cheek dimple, chocolate brown eyes and had fallen on his feet.

He looked at Zayn and walked towards him. Zayn gulped, rooted to his place with his heart thudding in his chest.

“Hey, I know this might seem stupid but I didn’t catch your name and I just wanted to know who it was that I bumped into so I don’t know why I even stopped. You can say that I just didn’t want to seem rude.” The guy rambled on, which just made Zayn breath out, knowing the other guy was equally embarrassed and not here to actually call him out on his starring.

Zayn decided to put him out of his misery. “Zayn. It’s Zayn.”

He softly replied to him, giving a shy smile.

The guy stopped mid sentence.

“Zayn..”

The way he said his name caused a shiver down Zayn’s spine. He liked how his name sounded on this guy’s lips. Was that possible?

“Zayn.” The guy’s smile got a bit softer with his eyes shimmering. “I’m Liam.”

Zayn’s smile got wider as he said the name out aloud that caused a blush to form on Liam’s face. Before they could say anything, Louis interrupted them.

“Hey, I’m Louis!” Louis shook his hand which had been outstretched for Zayn. Liam’s smile changed to a polite one as he looked at Louis, acknowledging his presence. “Now if you guys are done eye fucking each other, I would like to get back to my boyfriend.”

Both Liam and Zayn blushed deeply. Zayn hit Louis on his shoulder as if telling him to shut up. Rolling his eyes, Louis looked at Liam. “My boyfriend is taking me on a date here, tomorrow. You and Zayn should join us, too!”

Zayn choked on air and Liam blushed deeper. Before anyone else could say anything, Niall intervened. “Okay! Louis, let’s go. Let them talk.”

Dragging a stubborn Louis away, Niall winked at Zayn. Rolling his eyes, Zayn ran his hands through his hair. “Sorry about that.” He muttered under his breath.

“It’s okay.. Although..” Liam gulped as Zayn looked up. “Wouldn’t mind coming back here, though.”

Zayn’s eyebrows shot up as a smirk made its way on his face. “Too eager to prove that you’re good at skating?” A deep blush spread on Liam’s cheeks as he chuckled softly.

“You can say that.”

The smirk changed to a slightly softer smile. “Give me your phone.” A shocked expression came across Liam’s face. With a slightly shaky hand, he took his phone out handing it to Zayn. Zayn punched his number in giving himself a missed call. Handing back his phone, he gave Liam the fond smile. Before Liam could say anything, Louis was already calling Zayn.

“Guess I’ll text you?” Zayn smiled and nodded, heading back towards his friends. Just as he got closer to them, Louis wrapped an arm around his neck.

“So I’m guessing the one who fell on your feet might literally be falling for you.” Zayn guffawed, pushing him away as he looked back to find Liam standing there. Zayn waved at him with Liam waving back at him.

Guess it was the opposite. Zayn thought to himself as he walked back with his mates, as Louis’ earlier words made their way back into his mind.

“You don’t know what you might find.” Not what, who. Zayn smiled as he thought to himself.

   ****************

“Hey, you guys. What took you so long?” Harry questioned as he opened the door to Zayn and Louis.

“Sorry, Haz. Got stuck in some traffic.” Louis replied while pecking him on the lips.

“You guys were on foot?” Harry frowned, pulling slightly away from Louis. Zayn chuckled behind Louis, as Louis ears turned bright red.

“No we were on foot when we went but then we met up with Niall and he dropped us back!” Louis replied back in one go and took a deep breath that earned a chuckle from Harry. Grinning from ear to ear, Louis kissed him deeply to which Harry responded back, eagerly.

“Uhm guys, can I at least come in? You guys can eat each others faces later.” Louis showed him the middle finger, still busy making out with Harry.

Rolling his eyes, Zayn pushed Louis out of the way which caused Harry to loose his balance too making both of them end up on the floor. Louis laughed out loudly which made Harry smile, too. The fond smile.

Shaking his head, Zayn face dropped down on the sofa.

“Zayn don’t fall asleep on the sofa. You know we have a room for you.” Harry exclaimed, as he got up from the floor helping Louis up, too.

“But the sofa’s way too comfortable.” Zayn mumbled, already falling asleep.

Chuckling softly, Louis threw a blanket on Zayn who had definitely dozed off by now.

Turning the lights off, both of them walked to their bedroom with Harry’s arm around his boy’s tiny waist. After completing their nightly routine, both of then settled in the bed with Harry as the little spoon.

“Zayn was able to score a date today..” Louis whispered to his sleepy boyfriend who had curled himself into ball to fit his tall frame in Louis arms.

“Mhmm.. how did that happen?” Harry muttered sleepily.

“I helped.” Louis answered back, beaming.

That made Harry jerk awake. “You what. How?” He asked, turning around to face Louis who was looking back at him with his blue eyes shimmering as the moonlight illuminated the room, enough for Harry to be able to see Louis gorgeous face.

“I won’t tell you how but I did do that.” Louis poked his tongue out slightly as a grin made it’s way on his lips.

“Funny how you can say that now without stammering.” Harry replied back, cheekily. Louis groaned and pouted that just caused Harry’s heart to burst from love and adoration.

“Shut up, Harold. That was one time.” The first time Louis had said that was when they had Niall, Zayn and their families over for Christmas dinner. Although, Harry was talking about how they cleaned the carpet, Louis knew what really had happened. Unable to respond with a coherent answer, Louis had uttered that was apparently supposed to be “we did do it” but came out as some gibberish that no one understood.

Harry laughed out as he reminisced the memory which made Louis rolls his eyes but absolutely loved hearing him laugh. Turning Harry in his arms so that he can hold him, Louis pulled him closer nuzzling his neck.

“Love you, baby.” Harry had, instantly, curled himself causing both of them to fit as a puzzle piece.

“Love you more, boo.” That was what Louis heard last as he drifted off to sleep.

              *****************

“Zayn..”

A soft yet muscular hand caressed Zayn’s cheek.

“Zayn.. it’s time to wake up.”

Zayn nuzzled the hand as a soft smile appeared on his lips. The voice seemed oddly familiar, although it wasn’t of Louis’ or Harry’s since they both never woke him up so gently.

“Zayn…”

The voice interrupted his sleep again and he frowned. Whining, Zayn opened his eyes slightly and immediately shut them as the light was too blinding.

Trying again, he opened one eye to see who was waking him so lovingly.

It was the nice stranger from the ice rink.

Wait.

What?!

Zayn jolted awake causing Liam to pull his hand away and a blush creeping up on his face.

“Wha… what are you doing here?” Zayn asked, bewildered. Rubbing his eyes, he looked at the man standing in front of him.

Is he real, Zayn thought to himself as he kept on starring at Liam.

“Yeah I am.”

“Huh?” “You said it out loud. You asked “is he real?” And I thought you were talking to yourself but I still thought of answering it because it would’ve been rude.” He rambled on, his hand going to his massaging it awkwardly.

Before Zayn could even comprehend what Liam was saying, Harry came out from his room.

“Hey Liam, I see you’ve met Zayn.” Zayn looked at Harry with a frown as a deep flush spread on Liam’s cheek, surely remembering how he was trying to wake Zayn. Both of them stay quiet as Harry brewed tea for Louis. Hearing nothing from either of the other men, Harry turned to find both of them starring at him.

“Is.. is something wrong?” He looked at Zayn who was sitting awkwardly on the sofa with the blanket covering his legs only.

Just then Louis appeared from his room. “Hey Harold, you better not ha..” Louis stopped mid sentence, gawking at Liam who had turned crimson by all the attention he was getting.

Harry, noticing his boyfriend has gone silent, frowned deeply. “Guys.. is something going on that I don’t know something?” Harry’s voice seemed to pull all of then out of the trance they were in.

“How do you know Leeyum?!”

“What is he doing here?!”

Both Louis and Zayn shouted questions, simultaneously and Harry’s forehead knotted. 

“Uhm… Louis, babe, I told you about Liam?” Harry raised his eyebrow as if trying to signal Louis that they had a guest over.

“You did? When?”

“A week ago?”

“Yeah, but what is he doing here?” Louis asked, exasperated.

“Louis! He’s a guest! We don’t say that to our guests!” Harry turned back to Liam who was standing there with his hands in his pockets, looking at all three of them. “I’m sorry, Liam. I don’t know what has happened to Louis.” Harry looked at Louis who had his arms crossed by now.

“Nah that’s okay, mate. I shouldn’t have just let myself in. The door was unlocked and nobody was really answering so I just thought why not let myself and now that I think of it, it sounds really stupid and creepy. So I’m really sorry ab-“

“Liam. It’s okay.” Harry grinned at him that made Liam breathe out.

“Oh okay, good. That’s great.” Liam smiled back at him, with the cheek dimple appearing.

Zayn remained quiet during this entire ordeal, watching Liam ramble on. A soft smile had appeared on his face when the dimple appeared. He absolutely loved that dimple. The smile dropped as soon as he realised that Liam was staring at him.In fact, all of them were looking at him.

“What?”

“Mate, you said something. Something like.. I love it?” Gulping, Zayn looked at Louis who had a mischievous grin on his face.

“I did? I’m.. I just.. I woke up right now, my head’s not in the right place.”

Raising an eyebrow, Louis turned to Liam. “You would have to forgive me for being like that before. I just didn’t expect to see someone here.”

Liam laughed, although it seemed a bit forced. “Nah, that’s okay. I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

“Liam’s the new boy that I was telling you about, Louis. He really works hard and is here to help me with some wedding work.” Harry, finally, introduced them as he handed his boyfriend his tea. “And Liam this is, my boyfriend.”

Harry was a wedding organiser, one of the best if not the best in London. He had organised his mum’s wedding after ten years of her divorce with Des Styles. Although, they separated but Harry and his older sister were close to their father and had decided to keep the surname. The wedding was a low-key event but Harry had organised it all and seeing the beautiful venue and everything else, he had gotten a work from a couple who were recently going to wed. By the age of 20, he had quickly made a name and started his own company. Having met Louis a year ago before he had all the success, they both got really close to each other and were reaching their 8 year anniversary tomorrow. That’s the kind of soulmate that he wanted, Zayn thought to himself.

However, he was brought back to the present by Louis who had cut Liam off and was now asking about breakfast.

Zayn understanding what Louis was doing, got up quickly. “Me! We all can go!”

Harry looked at both of the best friends shaking his head. “Would someone even ask Liam if he wants to join?”

All three of them turned to face Liam who completely froze. However, he managed to handle himself and smiled politely. “Nah, I’m going to have to decline. I was just here to drop some new designs that Amanda made for the wedding cake.”

Nodding, Harry and Liam excused themselves as they both went off to the other room, closing the door behind them.

“Zaynie, what if he tells Harry we were on the ice rink? Harry’s going to get so sad if he realises that his surprise isn’t a surprise anymore.” Louis, nervously, swiped the fringe back from his eyes worrying his lower lip.

“Calm down. Let’s see what they’re talking about.” Zayn, suggested to which Louis lit up and both of them hurried to the door putting their ear on it.

“Yeah.. finalise this one and you can tell Amanda that all of these were beautiful. However, I love this one as it fits the design that the customer wanted.”

“Okay,I will do that. Will you be coming to check the decorations or are you going to be busy?” Liam asked, causing Louis to gasp as he heard through the door. Before Louis could panic, Harry answered.

“No, I won’t be able to make it which is another reason why I called you because I wanted you to go. I know that’s not exactly your job but I had already planned something and as much as I would love to attend, I can’t be there.”

There was a silence in the room and Zayn knew what Liam was thinking about. Crossing his fingers behind his back, he looked at Louis who was back to biting his lower lip.

“Yeah, of course boss. Anything for you.”

Zayn’s heart dipped and Louis looked at his mate, sighing. Both of them backed away from the door and sat on the sofa.

A few minutes later, Liam and Harry emerged from the door. “Hey.. I thought you guys left..”

Liam was surprised, too, to find them there but he masked it quickly and avoided looking at Zayn, completely.

“Just wanted to wait for you, love.” Louis got up and smiled at his boyfriend, grabbing a coat.

“You sure you don’t wanna join us, Liam?” Harry asked as Louis helped him in a coat, too.

“Yeah. I should be leaving, anyways. See you tomorrow, Harry.” Before anyone could even utter a word, Liam was out of the door.

“You guys can go ahead. I just wanna have some time alone.” Zayn looked at both of them and smiled lightly. Getting up, he walked over to his bedroom door and closed it behind him.

“Is he okay?” Harry asked Louis, worriedly. Sighing, Louis looked at the close door.

“Let’s hope so.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

“Yes, that’s beautiful, but don’t put it over there!” Liam ran to where the worker was about to place the flower bouquet. “This one goes on the table of the bride and groom, not here! It was mentioned in the binder.”  
“Sorry, sir. We’ll place it there.” The worker, quickly, took it and went on to change the side. 

“Liam, where are the guests Ms Liya and Kate supposed to sit?” Amelia, Liam’s helper, came to ask him. 

“Amelia, the binder, please. Check the binder.” Liam replied, aggravated. How does Harry do all this? He thought to himself as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Taking a deep breath, he realised he needed to clear his head a bit. The events at Harry’s house were getting to him and he needed to get a certain brown eyed boy with pretty eyelashes that almost fell on his cheeks out of his mind. 

Ughhh. What the hell is wrong with me? I need to stop. Placing his fingertips on the side of forehead, he closed his eyes as if channelling himself to focus. Taking a deep breath, he thought about his work and how Harry had entrusted him with him. It would be a shame if he let him down. 

“Trying to read people’s mind, now?” 

Liam opened his eyes, straightening himself, to find a beautiful girl standing in-front of him. The maroon dress that she was wearing tightly fitted her accentuating her curves with her frizzy hair falling just below her shoulders. Her dark brown eyes were shining as she smiled widely at him. Realising that he hadn’t said a word, he cleared his throat, smiling politely at her. “I’m sorry, what did you mean?” 

Laughing slightly, she shook her head. “Nothing, really. Was just trying to be funny. Guess it didn’t work.” 

“Oh no, don’t apologise. It’s my fault, anyways.” 

“I’m Danielle.” She extended her hand which Liam took, smiling at her. 

“I’m Liam. It’s nice to meet you, Danielle.” Her hand was soft but not slender and bony like another pair that he knew.. that he was yearning to hold. 

Get a motherf.. grip, Liam. 

“I know you’re Liam.” She replied back, her fingers tracing his hand as she pulled her hand back. 

Confused from how she knew him, he frowned. 

“I’m the bride’s friend. She sent me down to check if everything was going smoothly and judging by how frustrated you were, I’m gonna guess it wasn’t.” 

Realisation dawned on him and he quickly fixed himself. “No don’t worry, Ms Danielle, everything is going well.” 

However, before Liam could end, he heard her laugh which just confused him, again. 

“I was kidding, Liam. I’ll let her know that everything’s running smoothly, especially with you here.” She winked at him and turned back, leaving a very confused and annoyed Liam. 

Sighing, he shook his head as if clearing it of thoughts about anything other than the event, itself. Taking a deep breath, he shouted and called everyone.  
“Gather here, everyone. Hurry up!! Come on!” 

Let’s be done with this.

After an hour of running around the venue and setting everything up from lights to flowers to napkins and tags, Liam sat on the stage, exhausted. Looking around, he admired what he and his team had done. The venue was a beautiful mansion with a garden where the ceremony was to take place. The couple to be married had opted for a shabby chic theme for their wedding and Ronnie, the designer, had done absolutely amazing in making a bland garden look so romantic in a chic, modern day way. The aisle was littered with petals and right where it started was an archway decorated with white roses and leaves. The long banquet tables and low centrepieces created an inviting reception. The chairs had been decorated with greenery on their backs to reflect the garden themed wedding. The five tier marble cake with pale blue, white and gold details was to the right, placed on a centrepiece which was decorated by some leaves and a white countertop. Turning to look back at the altar, a satisfied smile took its place on Liam’s lip. The fairy lights were covering the pillars that were made to stand by using twigs and branches. Two chairs were on the left corner for the bride and groom, decorated the same way as the other chairs.To the right of the altar was the champagne corner that had been, too, adorned with white flowers and green leaves. Looking all around him, Liam let out a sigh of relief.

Just as he was about to head to change, he heard his phone ring. It was Harry. 

“Hey, Harry. What’s up?”  
“Just checking in to make sure if everything is alright?”  
“Yeah, everything’s great. Thirty minutes left for the ceremony to start and all the decorations are up. Was just about to get changed.”  
“Okay, okay. You sure you’re going to be okay?”  
However, before Liam could reply, he heard someone on the other side of the phone.  
“Harry, Zayn wan-“ It was Louis.  
“Yeah, babe, just a second. I’m on the phone.” Harry hushed him. “Yeah, sorry. What were you saying?”  
“Nothing much, boss. I’ll be okay, don’t worry. Have fun on your date!” Liam responded.  
“How do you know I’m going on a da..” Before, Harry could finish, the line had been disconnected. 

Weird, but why were they taking Zayn on their date? Liam made a face, rolling his eyes. Date.. if he wasn’t stuck here, he would be going to a date right now, too. Wait… what the hell! He didn’t tell Zayn that he couldn’t make it! Oh f-f-f-…ridge.

“Hey, Liam aren’t you going to get dressed?” Amelia came up to him holding a bag that had her dress in it probably.  
“Huh? Yeah, I’ll get to it.. I just need to call someone.” Liam smiled tightly at her, turning away and walking away from the venue.  
Holding his phone, he took a deep breath. Bothering his lower lip, he tried to figure whether he should text or call. 

The memory of Zayn’s smirk changing to a softer smile was etched in his mind. He remembered how he was the one who had asked him out and now he didn’t even bother telling him that he wouldn’t be able to make it. Slapping himself on the forehead with his palm, he mentally cursed. How can he be this dumb? 

Taking a shaky breath in, he opened the messaging app and searched Zayn’s contact which was saved under the name “the cute boy from the ice rink whose feet you fell on”. Groaning at how cute he was, he gulped. Okay you can do this, Liam. You can do this. 

“Hey Zayn! This is Liam from the ice rink. We met yesterday? You were there with your friends? And we even met today? In the morning at Harry’s house? Now I know I was the one who asked you out but I’m really sorry we might have to reschedule? Its just something that my boss.. I mean Harry… has asked me to do. I really can’t say no to him. I really hope you understand.” 

Liam re-read the message and frowned. Why are there so many question marks? He mumbled to himself. Just as he was about to hit the “cancel” sign, his pinky accidentally clicked on the blue arrow, sending the message to “the cute boy from the ice rink whose feet you fell on”.  
OH FUCK! What the fuck did I just do?! Before he could think, he threw the phone on the ground, staring at it in horror. With his both hands on his cheeks and his mouth opened in an “O” shape , he kept on gazing at the device on the floor. 

“Did you get unsolicited dick pics?” 

Liam almost shrieked, emphasis on almost.  
Turning quickly around, he bumped his head with someone. Massaging his eye, he growled. 

This day was not going well… at all. 

“I’m so sorry, man! Shit, I didn’t mean to hurt you. Are you okay??” The guy had moved back and Liam was finally able to see him. 

“Shawn…?” 

“Hey Liam!” Shawn’s smiled widely, waving at him as if he hadn’t bumped into him seconds ago. “Oh and about the bumping thing, I’m really sorry. I just wanted to check what was it that got you so scared.” 

Liam frowned and the realisation of what he had just done a few minutes ago dawned on him.  
“F… FRIDGE!” He pivoted back to find his phone right where it had been before. Quickly, he grabbed it and looked at it to see if it was working. Just as he was about to breath out, he realised there was a notification. Sliding it and punching in the passcode he waited as he saw the screen loaded. 

“Ok.” 

His heart sank to the bottom of his stomach as an uneasy feeling settled on him. 

“Oooo, that’s harsh.” Liam turned his head slightly to find Shawn reading the text over his shoulder. Giving him the side-eye, he raised his eyebrows. 

“Oh sorry!” Instantly, Shawn backed away just as another brunette joined them. 

“Payno! Heyyyy, didn’t expect to see you here.” The guy slapped him on his shoulder, smiling widely at him. 

Liam’s frown deepened. “Do I know you, man?”  
“Uh yeah. Yesterday, at the ice rink? You fell on my friend’s feet?” 

The incident from last night coloured his cheeks as he looked at him in horror. “You were there?”  
“Yeah uh. Zayn’s my best mate.” The Irish accent grew thicker. 

“Oh.” That’s all Liam could say.

“Anyway, this is…” Before, Niall could say anything Shawn interrupted him.

“Yeah we both know each other. We used to work together back when we were interns in this event organising company.” 

“Oh that’s good!” Niall smiled at him that Shawn returned. 

“So what was going on before?” Niall asked, taking a sip from the champagne glass that he was holding, handing the second one to Shawn.  
“Thanks, babe.” Shawn responded as he looked back at Liam who rolled his eyes at him.  
However, before Shawn could explain how brutally Liam had been rejected, Liam cut in between. “I’m sorry, what are you two doing here? Are you the guests?” 

Niall let out a loud laugh and threw his arm around Liam, as if they were best buddies. Liam didn’t mind the touching but he felt a bit awkward because Niall was Zayn’s best friend. “It’s Shawn’s cousin’s wedding. We, too, met at the ice rink and later he asked me to come as his plus one.” Niall beamed up at the guy standing in front of them who had one of his hands in the pocket and was sipping his champagne. 

“Okay that’s great. I have to go get ready so if you two would excuse me. I hope you have a great time.” Liam, politely, pushed Niall’s arm. Smiling at both of them, he turned about to walk away. 

“Oh Payno!”  
Liam turned at Niall’s voice. “Yeah?”  
“How did the date go with Zayn?” 

Liam gulped and without replying, turned back and walked swiftly to his room. Once he was in, he breathed out. Why was everything related to Zayn freaking him out so much? 

Once again, he shook his head, unable to understand and started to get ready.  
**************  
“ I've been roaming around  
Always looking down and all I see  
Painted faces fill the places I can't reach  
You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody  
Someone like you  
And all you know and how you speak  
And countless lovers under cover through the street, oh  
You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody  
Someone like you, oh  
Someone like you, oh oh  
Someone like you, oh oh oh, yeah  
You know that I could use somebody”

Everybody had thoroughly enjoyed the ceremony or at least Liam hoped they had. There were dances going on with the bride and groom having left a while before to get ready for their reception with Shawn serenading “Use Somebody” to Niall with a little twist to it. 

“I won't lie to you  
No, I know he's just not right for you  
And you can tell me if I'm off  
But I see it on your face  
When you say that he's the one that you want  
And you're spending all your time  
In this wrong situation  
And anytime you want it to stop  
I know I can treat you better than he can  
And any girl like you deserves a gentleman  
Tell me why are we wasting time  
On all your wasted cryin'  
When you should be with me instead  
I know I can treat you better  
Better than he can”

Liam inspected the entire venue to make sure everything was running smoothly. Crossing his arms, he breathed in looking around, especially at the couples who were slow dancing to the song that Shawn had probably written himself. He saw him serenading it to Niall, who was pretty drunk by now and had a gleaming smile staring up at Shawn. 

Sighing, Liam’s mind ran back to the boy with the pretty long lashes and a chiseled jaw. Running his hands down his face, he heaved a sigh, again. Why was he thinking so much about this guy? Yes he had met many handsome guys before but this one… this one was different. Was it his eyes, the beautiful chocolate brown, guarded eyes? Or was it how he gave off the brooding vibe but seemed a completely different guy when he was with his mates. Or was it how he pronounced his name in that Northern accent of his. 

Running his hands through his hair, Liam groaned. Just as he was about to head back down to the main area, he felt someone’s hand on his shoulder. Turning back, he almost shrieked.  
What was it with him and shrieking today? He thought but shook his head. 

Forget that.

It’s Zayn. Zayn freaking Malik. His name even sounds like somewhat of a celebrity…

FOCUS! It’s Zayn, right here, in-front of him.

“Wanna dance?” 

If Liam’s eyes had bulged out before, it felt like they were falling out of his sockets now. 

“Uh… sure.” He took Zayn’s hand in his as he was guided to the stage by Zayn, too enthralled to even speak.

Just as they reached there, Zayn placed his arm around the bulkier man’s waist pulling him closer to himself causing a deep blush to spread on Liam’s cheek. 

“Zayn I…” Liam stopped talking when Zayn placed his slender finger on his lips. 

“Quiet, Liam.” Zayn whispered , holding Liam’s huge and tattooed hand in his smaller, bony ones. Liam snaked his arm around the boy with no care about the music or what was happening around them. He just knew that Zayn was here. He was here with him and suddenly, he forgot about all the worries that he had a while ago. As long as Zayn was here, in his arms, he had no care about the world around him. 

“Liam..” Liam looked down and both just realised how close they were to each other. Liam had stopped breathing scared that their moment might break. Looking up from under his eyelashes, Zayn inched closer. Liam gulped.  
Gosh he is so fucking pretty.

“Liam…” He felt Zayn’s face inch closer to him and his gaze was on his lips. Just as he felt his lips were about to touch the other man’s, he felt himself being jolted. 

“Liam!”  
He opened his eyes to find himself staring at a pair of dark brown eyes lacking the warmth that another pair held. Blinking, he looked around and groaned as he felt a sharp stab of pain on the back of his head. 

“Hey, you okay?” Danielle inched closer to him, concerned. 

Nodding, he took a deep breath realising that he had fallen on the ground and was dreaming about Zayn. 

“You sure? You don’t look okay.” 

Clearing his throat, he nodded . Looking up at her, he frowned at her. “Yeah, I’m.. I’m good. What were you doing here?” He asked her as he stood up. 

Danielle smiled at him, moving back to give him space to move. “I was actually looking for you.” 

Liam stopped dusting his clothes as he straightened up. “Is there something wrong?” 

“Yeah, the bride ran away.” 

“WHAT!” Liam almost shouted, turning pale.  
Before he could start panicking, Danielle started laughing. 

“Oh my god your face!” She doubled over as she kept on chuckling.

“Oh my god, you gave me a heart attack.” Liam breathed out, laughing lightly.

“Sorry. I was just trying to be funny.” Danielle smiled at him. 

Liam rolled his eyes, smiling lightly at her. “So why were you trying to find me?” 

“I.. I was thinking whether you’d like to dance? With me?” Danielle’s voice had dropped as she looked up at him, nervously.  
“Oh. Uhm..” Liam bit his lip, scratching the back of his head.  
“It’s okay. You can say no.” Danielle smiled at him, a bit tight lipped. “Have a good time.” 

Instantly, Liam felt bad and groaned. Should he go? Its just a dance. Right? 

Right? 

Before he could think of anything else, he tried to stop her. “Hey! Wait up.” 

However, she had went a bit far away. Quickly, he ran down to her. “Hey, Danielle! Wait up.”  
He stopped her just as she was about to walk out of the venue. “Hey! Danielle.” 

Danielle turned around just when Liam stopped, causing him to crash in her. Before, he could stop himself, he had lost his balance, plummeting on the floor taking Danielle down with him. She fell on top of him with his arm around her waist and her hands on his chest.

Danielle gulped, looking down at the man under her. Liam looked up at her and quickly tried to move from under her. Looking away, he pushed Danielle slightly away from on top of him and got up.  
“I… I’m sorry…” He extended his hand out to help her.  
Danielle took it and got up, smiling at him. “It’s okay.” She looked at him to find his cheeks flaming. Liam scratched the back of his head, smiling timidly. 

“I’m really sorry.” 

Danielle started laughing, moving closer to him. “You wanted to say something?”  
Liam noticed how their hands were still intertwined and how she was looking up at him from under her fake lashes. “Yeah.. Uh… just that…”  
Before Liam could finish, Danielle had a knowing smile on her face.  
“Let’s dance.” She whispered in his ear , kissing him softly on his cheek. Pulling him towards the dance floor, she placed his hands on her waist. By now, both their chests were touching and Liam felt himself swaying just as Danielle look up at him.  
Liam, awkwardly, looked down at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
Although, he was here with her, his mind was still stuck on the Bradford boy. 

Little did he know that the Bradford boy had seen the entire scene take place in-front of him. 

*************

“That was amazing, Lou! I didn’t know you were that good at ice skating” Harry praised Louis just as he skidded to a stop in-front of him. 

Louis smiled up at him, with a blush creeping up his neck. “Shut up, Harold. I can hear the sarcasm in your voice. However, it’s you that I’m more surprised about.”  
Harry raised an eyebrow as he took his man in his arms, placing an arm around his waist as they both started to skate together. “What is that supposed to mean?” 

Louis had placed his head on his shoulder, depending entirely on Harry to carry his weight. “With you being pigeon toed and unable to walk without falling once or twice every day.” Louis teased him, smiling.  
Harry pulled back giving him the “are you serious face” that made Louis giggle. 

“Come back here” Louis pulled him back in, returning to theirprevious position.  
Harry, having the advantage of a couple inches, placed his head on top of Louis’, closing his eyes forgetting the world around him. He was safe here… with his man. No one could hurt him and this… this is what home was. 

Harry remembered the day this boy had walked into the urinals and embarrassedly, he had splashed him on his shoes. Now that he thought of it, a smile placed itself on his face. 

“You’re thinking about how you peed on me, aren’t you?” Louis murmured, pulling away, fixing his fringe knowing that Harry would have messed it up. By now, Harry wasn’t even surprised at how Louis knew this. 

He nodded, a faint blush on his cheeks. Louis shook his head and just as he was about go in to kiss him, he felt someone tap him on his knee.  
Frowning, he looked behind him. 

“Are you two friends??” A boy, who might be six or seven years old, was looking up at both of them with confusion in his eyes. 

Louis pulled himself free from Harry’s arms and squatted down to match the young boy’s height. “You can say that.”  
The boy got more confused. “But he was just holding you like me dad hold me mum.”  
Louis grinned as he looked back at Harry, who was already looking at Louis with his fond face. Turning back to look at the younger boy, he nodded. “Yeah, he was.”  
“But you just said that he is your friend..”  
“That’s because he is my boyfriend as well as my best friend.”  
The confusion on the boy’s face changed to excitement. “So you’re saying that you and him like each other?”  
Louis nodded.  
“Wow…” The boy looked at both of them and just as he was about to ask something else, a lady interrupted them; possibly the kid’s mother. 

“I’m really sorry about him.” 

Louis looked up, standing back up giving a polite smile to her. “Don’t worry about it. He’s a lovely child.”  
The lady smiled at them, thanking them. Just as she turned to leave, the boy stopped her, his eyes looking at all the tattoos.  
“Did you draw that all yourself?” He asked both of them.  
This time, Harry kneeled down in-front of the boy. “What’s your name?”  
“Jonathan.”  
“Do you like them, Jonathan?”  
The little boy nodded, still staring at the ink on their arms, amazed.  
“I’ll let you on a secret… he only got them because of me.”  
Harry whispered it to the kid who looked up at Louis who was smiling fondly at his boyfriend as he had heard what he had said.  
“Really???”  
Harry nodded, smiling widely Jonathan. 

Just as he was about to ask something else, the buzzer went off. Jonathon’s mother apologised to them once again and just as they were about to head out, Harry overheard the little boy saying how he would love to get pictures drawn with his best friend, too. 

Wrapping his arm around his man, they both skated off the rink. Once they were out of their skates and into their regular shoes, Louis smiled up at the taller boy.  
“Thank you, love.” He placed a kiss on Harry’s tip of the lips. “You’ll get your reward, later.”  
Pulling back, he walked out leaving Harry hot and bothered. “Louiiiiiis!” Harry groaned.  
Chuckling, Louis blowed a kiss to him and Harry caught up with him wrapping an arm around him. Louis snuggled into him, as they both start to walk home.

“You know, Hazza, I didn’t want to ruin this for you… but I knew about the surprise.”  
Harry stopped walking and looked at Louis. “You did???”  
The blue- eyed boy nodded , a smile lighting up his features.  
“Why didn’t you tell me, then?? And how did you even know?!”  
“Love, you should know that by now.”  
“You saw the tickets, didn’t you?”  
Louis giggled , just as Harry huffed.  
“Hazza you should know by now that you’re very bad at surprises.”  
A pout forms on Harry’s lips as he crossed his arms. “Yeah but it was still supposed to be a surprise…”  
“Doesn’t mean that I didn’t love it.” Louis said softly, pulling him down by the collar, placing a soft kiss on his lips.  
A smirk formed on Harry’s lips and just as Louis was about to pull away, he pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Louis responded back, cupping Harry’s cheeks. 

However, before they could go on, Harry stepped back. “However, I’m sure you wouldn’t have thought about this.”  
Louis opened his eyes, frowning unable to really understand what Harry meant. 

“Louis…” Just as Louis was about to complain, Harry went down on one knee, with a box in his hands. 

Louis’ eyes popped out and a gasp got stuck in his throat. 

Harry cleared his throat, opening the box in his hand showing a beautiful silver band in it with “always yours” engraved on the back.

“Louis Tomlinson, I’ve known you from the past eight years and to say these have been the best eight years wouldn’t be a lie. I met you in the urinals.. I peed on you so basically I marked my territory. I always thought how could this beautiful man with such a perfect arse and such a pure soul be mine. I remember when you first told me how you loved me and how scared you were that I might not… but I just wanna say that I fell in love with you the day I peed on and I’ve loved you through every fight that we’ve had… I’ve loved you through all the ups and downs that we’ve had… I loved you the day you told how scared you were of the thunder and I loved you the day you held me when I was scared of the fireworks. I’ve loved you since I was sixteen and I have loved you more and more every single day. I have loved you through the times when all you wanted to do was curl up and cry because how some idiot called you insensitive and rude and I’ve loved you when you held me when someone told me how I should stop wearing such “feminine clothes.” I will to continue to love you, if you decide to be mine. So, Louis, would you please marr”

“YES YES YES.” Louis had teared up by now and before Harry could even get up,Louis was already kissing him. Harry responded to him, kissing him back with just as much as force, trying to push his love through that one kiss.  
By the time they pulled away, both of them were panting. Harry’s hands were under Louis’ shirt and they both had swollen lips. “You didn’t even let me finish, Louis…”  
“You didn’t have to.” Louis whispered, pulling away to look at Harry whose eyes were full of love and adoration for this young man.  
Getting the ring out of the box, he held Louis hand, putting the silver band on it’s rightful place.  
Kissing the tips of his fingers, he smiled at Louis. 

“Now this… was a surprise.” Louis smiled, still staring at the band. “I can’t believe that I’m engaged…”  
Harry laughed out, shaking his head. “Come on, let’s get home.” Placing an arm around his fiancé, he pulled him close to him. He’s mine, Harry thought, as Louis giggled.  
A wide smile etched itself on both their faces, as they started to walk home. 

Just as they entered their apartment, they found Zayn lying on the sofa, staring up at the ceiling. 

“Hey, Zayn.” Louis pulled away from Harry who stopped to close the door. “I thought you were going out.” 

Zayn hummed and got up on his elbows to look at Louis, who had placed his hand on his face, as if trying to make Zayn focus on something. Raising an eyebrow, Zayn shook his head, smiling. 

“Congratulations, Loueh.” Louis laughed out and held out his hand to show the ring. 

“Zainnn! I’m engaged!” 

“Yes I can see!” 

Harry shook his head and went to the kitchen to give the two friends some privacy. Just as he was opening the bottles, he overheard Liam’s name. Taking a bottle of champagne and two glasses, he headed out to see both of them in deep conversation.  
“Is everything okay?”  
Both of them backed away from each other, immediately, and Louis smiled at him. “Ofcourse, love, why won’t it be?” 

“Congratulations Harry!” Zayn wished him as he sat up.  
“Thanks, Zayn. Are you heading out?” Harry asked him as Zayn started to wear his shoes. 

“Yeah, I would rather be out in the cold rather stay here and hear you guys have sex.” Zayn got up and grabbed his jacket. 

“By the way, did you and Liam know each other?” Harry asked Zayn, changing the subject as Louis blushed a deep red. 

Immediately, Zayn stopped in his tracks. Turning around, he looked at Louis who was looking at Harry. Clearing his throat, Zayn looked at Harry. 

“Why? Did he say something?” 

“No, I was talking about this morning?” 

“Oh.” Harry saw Zayn breathe out and his frown deepened. 

“Is there something going on that I should know about?” Harry asked, dubiously. 

Zayn turned to look at Louis and Harry did, too. Louis squirmed at the attention and sighed. 

“Okay! Fine. Harry, we met Liam at the ice rink when I went out with Zayn, yesterday because I didn’t want to look like stupid in-front of you. Liam fell on Zayn’s feet and I sort of played cupid and they both were supposed to go on a date today but being the obedient worker that he is, he cancelled the date.” 

“You what?!” 

“Okay, that’s my cue to leave.” 

Before, Harry could stop Zayn, he had already left. He turned back to look at Louis who wasn’t at his spot on the sofa. Harry saw him running towards the room and just stood there for a while. 

One  
Two  
Three. 

“HARREH!!!!!!!” 

Harry grinned. It was time for the next surprise and to ask some questions… but that was going to be later.  
************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I hope you liked it! Please leave some kudos and comments so that I am motivated to write more! Thank you once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to say a HUGE THANK YOU to Lara who was basically the “inspiration” for this because if this hadn’t happened to her, this story wouldn’t be possible. So everyone say thank you, Lara. Yes, very good. Also huge love and adoration to anchormeetsrope aka Melina who read the first chapter (part of it only), encouraged me to write and post it. I love you, girl and you’re the best.  
> Thank YOU, guys for reading this. I love you! Please don’t forget to leave Kudos along with some feedback in the comments so that I’m inspired to write more. ❤️


End file.
